


War Can Wait

by Untertag



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nux - Freeform, Sickfic, Slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untertag/pseuds/Untertag
Summary: This could have been THE adventure of their half life. If only both of them could participate.(Set at the beginning of Mad Max Fury Road.)





	

Everyone jumped to their feet and started running as the drum beats started up. Felipe raced to the cars under the shouts of the imperators. Every now and then other war boys bumped into him, as they hurried to ready their cars as well. He set up the lances that he had carried with him with practiced hands.  
"Hurry up! We need to return the Immortan's property!"  
Felipe turned into a small side tunnel and then took another turn to the one that would bring him towards the ward. Halfway down said tunnel he threw a look over his shoulder then jumped and grabbed the corner of a little space that Ambrosio had told him about some fifty days ago. He pushed his legs against the stone in front of him and thus pressed his back into the wall behind him. Just a moment later War Boys raced past below him. He waited.

 

Ambrosio watched as overhyped war boys sped past him. He caught roughly what was going on thanks to Nux, who was persistent enough to stop some of the boys for details as his lancer marched right past him. He winced as he got to his feet and staggered forward to get a better view. Blurry motions and wheels filled his view. Ambrosio sat down with a grunt. His maybe broken ribs complained loudly. But Nux and Slit were louder. Ambrosio looked up just in time to see Nux headbutt his feisty lancer. A triumphant look on his face. Ambrosio tried not to laugh for the sake of his ribs. Then he tried to find Felipe among the constantly moving crowd.

 

Felipe listened for telling noises of war boys or imperators. Just as he started to ease himself down again noises erupted from one of the ends. Felipe shot up again. Multiple people marched into the general direction of the cars. They were carrying a muzzled blood bag. Nux struggled to keep pace with them while Slit had taken the lead. Once Felipe couldn't hear their steps anymore he left his spot in the ceiling and moved on tense as he was. He would be arse deep in trouble for this. The imperators had wanted all of them for the chase. There were enough lancer to replace Ambrosio it was just that he didn't want any of them. Not a good argument to bring up in this situation.  
The path was clear. Only pups and the unfortunate sick were left in the ward. Ambrosio sat in the front row of stone benches. Bent forward, head resting on his hands. His side was coloured green, blue and violet from the bruise that was left by the iron girder that had sent him flying just yesterday.   
Felipe dropped down next to his lancer.  
"Looks like it hurt." He said and poked above a brighter patch of green. It was amazing how it was visible despite the layer of war paint.  
Ambrosio flinched.  
"Think of the time Rictus punched you in the face and imagine the pain times four.", he pressed through his teeth. He raised his head.   
"You are getting in so much trouble you idiot."  
Felipe leaned back.  
"Maybe."  
"Most probably."  
"If they think of it once they're back."   
Ambrosio sighed.  
"Move over will you?"  
Felipe raised an eyebrow inquiringly but got up and settled on Ambrosio's other side. Once he sat the other lay down and rested his head on Felipe's leg.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. Now shut up."  
Heat radiated from the other. Felipe guessed that along with the broken ribs came a fever. He hoped that was the cause anyway.  
Some pups waddled by. They carried some cloth and one had a little basket with aqua cola. Seemed as if they had taken over caring for the sick while the organic was gone. Muffled moans and groans sounded through the quiet air. No one liked this place.  
"The bunks should be empty right now." Felipe started. "We could move you there."  
"True." Ambrosio mumbled. Sleep was present in his voice.  
"We could lie next to each other." observed Felipe.  
Ambrosio took some time to answer. "But this is comfy."   
Felipe opened and closed his mouth. Then he muttered fractiously: "Big pup."  
Ambrosio made a strange noise that would have been a chuckle if he'd been well.  
"All right." With some effort he lifted himself up. Pups watched as the two left the ward and a series of pushes started until it reached the smallest among them. He grabbed a bowl that he filled with aqua cola and waddled after the boys.

 

While Ambrosio settled on their bunk Felipe went through the stuff the other war boys have left behind. He took all the cloth he could find and balled them together before he returned to Ambrosio. Felipe lifted his lancers head and stuffed the cloth beneath. Ambrosio didn't even stir. As he settled next to Ambrosio sounds of tiny bare feet reached his ears. He looked up to see the pup setting down a bowl.  
"Thanks."  
The pup smiled and ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> Felipe is not my character. He belongs to Liffy :)
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
